kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Yuffie
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Sandra W Pain88 Garten01-c.jpg |image= |Size=x400px |Description='♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥' |katakana=ユフィ |romaji=Yufi |en=Yuffie |fr=Youfie |de=Yuffie |es=Yuffie |nl=Yuffie |it=Yuffie |pt=Yuffie |fi=Yuffie |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Radiant Garden |charworld2=Traverse Town |origin=Final Fantasy VII |torigin=Final Fantasy VII |company=Final Fantasy |enva=Christy Carlson Romano |envan= |enva2=Mae Whitman |enva2n= , (KHIII Re Mind) |java=Yumi Kakazu |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts coded |game5=Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind }} - Journaal = |journalKH=A female ninja who escaped to Traverse Town when her home world was taken by the Heartless. She stays strong and cheerful in any situation. She works with Leon and Aerith to unravel the secret of the "key". "Final Fantasy VII" |journalSS=A girl whose cheerful personality belies her painful memories. When she was still young the Heartless robbed her of her home. Never one to sweat the small stuff, Yuffie seems unfazed by her fuddled memory. |journalKH2=Final Fantasy VII One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. Yuffie met Sora when she was living away from her hometown. Thanks to his help last time, the Heartless were ousted and she got to come home -- so she's very grateful to him. |journalCOD=A ninja girl who hails from Radiant Garden. Her home was beset by darkness when she was still very little, and she had to flee with Cid to Traverse Town. But someone as cheerful as Yuffie would never let this show. After meeting Sora in Traverse Town, she fought bravely alongside him against the darkness, and now she is back in Radiant Garden, hard at work rebuilding. |journalUX='KH Yuffie/Illustrated Yuffie' KINGDOM HEARTS (2002) A female ninja who stays strong and cheerful in any situation. KH II Yuffie KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) A spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. }}}} Yuffie is 'n karakter uit Final Fantasy VII en verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts coded en Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind. Sy reis saam met Leon, met wie sy verwys dikwels na deur sy regte naam, Squall noem. Sy verwys soms na haarself as die "Great Ninja Yuffie", met 'n groot fuma shuriken as haar wapen. Yuffie is sestien jaar oud aan die begin van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories en sewentien tydens die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts II. Ontwikkeling Yuffie se rol is oorspronklik deur Rikku gevul, maar as gevolg van die feit dat daar reeds 'n groot karakter was, naamlik Riku in die reeks, het hulle besluit om haar met Yuffie te vervang. Spore van Rikku se beoogde klere bly op Yuffie tydens Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Deur Kingdom Hearts II het Yuffie die klere gedra wat sy gehad het in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Yuffie, saam met Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Cid en Leon, behoort oorspronklik in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep verskyn. In die finale weergawe is hulle egter uit die spel verwyder omdat daar volgens Nomura te veel plotlyne was, en dit sou verwar word. Verskyning Yuffie se verskyning in Kingdom Hearts lyk op haar voorkoms in Final Fantasy VII, alhoewel sy haar beenstut en armwagter ontbreek. Yuffie het kort swart hare en dra 'n metaalhoofband met twee groen tassels. Sy dra 'n geel serp (wat nog nooit in haar Final Fantasy VII-ontwerpe was nie; dit is 'n oorblyfsel van Rikku, wat oorspronklik Yuffie se rol moes vervul), 'n groen tube-top, twee blou gordels wat dit hou (in teenstelling met haar oorspronklike tortel ), bruin kortbroek met 'n ander los, blou gordel om haar middellyf, wit sokkies wat oor die middel van die dij, oranje skoene en maagmoue op haar arms kom wat in oranje, vingerlose handskoene verdwyn met swart bande wat tot die ente verstryk. Sy dra hierdie uitrusting ook in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts II verander Yuffie se voorkoms om haar voorkoms te pas Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Haar oë is violet in hierdie wedstryd, in teenstelling met die blougrys was hulle in die eerste speletjie. Yuffie skakel haar oorspronklike voorkopwag vir 'n gereelde swart kopband met wit voering. Sy dra 'n ongekapte, donkergrys stryd-vest met 'n swart bandjie wat van die regter sak-omhulsel af hang, 'n vlootblou tenk-top met wit blommeontwerpe. Sy dra 'n wit polsbandjie aan haar regterhand en 'n grys, vingerlose handskoene op haar linkerarm. Haar kortbroek is effens donkerder en het nog 'n swart band wat van links af hang. Yuffie dra ook swart, oor-die-knie sokkies met wit strepe aan die bokant onder donkerbruin skoene wat kniehoog in lengte is. In albei haar voorkoms gebruik Yuffie haar 4-punt Shuriken van Final Fantasy VII as haar wapen. Persoonlikheid Yuffie is hiperaktief, maar maklik moeg as gevolg van haar hoë energie en vinnige beweging. Sy is hardwerkend en vasbeslote om haar huis van Radiant Garden te herstel en Sora in sy veldtog teen die Heartless en ander vyande te help. Sy is gewoonlik vriendelik, vrolik en ondeunde. Sy ontbreek egter die oorspronklike se handtekeningstrekke van sneakiness en selfsugtigheid. Storielyn Voor Kingdom Hearts Yuffie het saam met Aerith, Leon en Cid in Radiant Garden gewoon. Maleficent het haar wêreld oorgeneem met die Heartless nege jaar voor die gebeure van Kingdom Hearts en sedertdien het sy saam met haar ou vriende in Traverse Town gewoon. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Yuffie verskyn kort ná Sora se stryd met Leon en sleep die twee van hulle terug na die motel. Terwyl Sora by die motel wakker word, verward hy Yuffie met Kairi, as hy net halfbewus is en verwys na hulle as sodanig, Yuffie laat agterkom dat Leon "dit dalk oordryf het." Daarna vertel Yuffie en Leon Sora oor die sleutel-swaard terwyl hulle binne die Traverse Town-motel is. Later nadat Sora, Donald en Goofy 'n einde gemaak het aan Maleficent en haar raad van skurke, het Yuffie saam met Leon, Aerith, en Cid uiteindelik teruggekeer na hul tuiswêreld. In die veg cups by die Olympus Coliseum word teen Yuffie talle kere deur haar en langs Leon geveg. Sy veg hoofsaaklik deur klein shuriken te gooi en haar groter as 'n wapen te swaai, maar sy kan ook verlore gesondheid herstel as sy nie onderbreek word nie. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' 'N replika van Yuffie, gebaseer op Sora se herinneringe van haar, verskyn in die Traverse Town-vloer van die Kasteel van vergetelheid. Sy onthou eers nie Sora nie, maar die skakels in sy hart help haar om stukkies te herroep wat sy as vreemd maar nog gerieflik opmerk. Later in die gesprek word sy deur Sora se bewering verward dat hul dorp binne 'n kasteel bestaan. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts manga'' In die manga word Yuffie se tonele dikwels uitgebrei en haar kinderlikheid word in meer besonderhede getoon, alhoewel dit baie ernstiger word met die melding van Maleficent. Vaardighede In Kingdom Hearts gebruik Yuffie verpletterend en gooi aanvalle soortgelyk aan dié van haar Final Fantasy eweknie. Sy gebruik ook "Greased Lightning" om in die lug te spring en 'n shuriken te gooi. Sy kan haarself selfs genees deur haar vermoë "Clear Tranquil" te gebruik. Wanneer sy woedend is, sal sy "Doom of the Living" gebruik waar sy 'n reusagtige, magies-gevulde shuriken by haar teenstander gooi. In Kingdom Hearts II kan Yuffie teleporteer en 'n wolk rook met blare laat. Sy gebruik haar shuriken uitsluitlik as 'n nabygeleë wapen hierdie keer en het 'n kragtige aanval waar sy haar Shuriken met magie oplaai en laat dit om haar vlieg. Yuffie word nie beïnvloed deur die meeste elementêre magie nie. Gallery File:Yuffie KH.png|Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts File:Yuffie KHII.png|Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II File:Yuffie KHIIIRM.png|Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind File:Yuffie's Shuriken KHII.png|Die Shuriken uitgeoefen deur Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II File:Yuffie KH Manga.png|Yuffie in die Kingdom Hearts manga File:Yuffie (Young) KH Manga.png|'N Jong Yuffie soos sy in die ''Kingdom Hearts'' manga voorkom File:Yuffie (Art).png|Kunswerk van Yuffie soos sy voorkom in Kingdom Hearts Trivia *Yuffie is verkeerd gespel as "Yufeie" in die krediete vir Kingdom Hearts Final Mix van Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX. Oorsprong Yuffie Kisaragi het oorspronklik in Final Fantasy VII begin haar debuut as een van die twee geheime karakters wat aan die partytjie gewerf kan word indien sekere voorwaardes nagekom word, alhoewel sy later by die hoofrol in die Samestelling aansluit. 'N Ninja wat in die westelike vasteland gebore is, Wutai, Yuffie, leef haar lewe op soek na Materia, wat vroeg in haar kinderjare 'n obsessie daarmee ontwikkel het. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters